Una fiesta en la piscina
by Sekai Okami
Summary: Kazemaru llama a Goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kirino y Shindou a su casa, concretamente a la piscina, y tienen que llevar unas extrañas pulseras de colores, ¿que ocurrirá si Goenji y Fubuki se dan cuenta del color de la pulsera del otro? Yaoi !


**Nombre**: Una fiesta en la piscina

**Serie**: Inazuma Eleven, IE GO! (Acá sus personajes tienen la misma edad e.e)

**Pareja**: Goenji x Fubuki

**Disclaimer**: Si alguna vez consigo que IE sea Yaoi y su principal pareja se GouFubu, habré conseguido Inazuma Eleven y GO! Mientras, es de Level 5

**Una fiesta en la piscina**

POV. Goenji

Estúpido Kazemaru, hoy nos invitó a su casa, concretamente a la piscina, tenemos que llevar unas pulseras raras, de color verde, rojo o amarillo. Verde significa que quiero conocer a alguien. ¡JA! ¿yo conocer a alguien? Muy gracioso "Kazeculo". Bien tu sabes que ya tengo alguien en mi corazón. Rojo que tengo pareja y los dos estamos enamorados locamente. Y por último, amarilla que significa que estoy enamorado, pero no tengo valor para declararme, si dijeron que me toca la amarilla, están en lo cierto. Estoy locamente enamorado de un ángel de nieve, de un delantero de hielo. ¡Sí, exacto! Él es Shirou Fubuki. Y por eso, llevaré la amarilla.

Fin POV. Goenji

POV. Fubuki

¡Wa! Kaze-chan nos llamó para ir a su casa, y tendré que llevar una pulsera amarilla por razones que seguro ya sabéis. Seguro que Goenji-kun viene... ¡Vamos Shirou, calma! ¡Solo es un amigo y ya!

Fin POV. Fubuki

Shirou caminaba junto a Kirino y Midorikawa, que, realmente, se veían muy felices, seguro y era porque vería a sus novios, Shindou y Hiroto. Por eso el pelirrosa y le peliverde llevaban la pulsera roja.

_-Soy... el único que no se declaró... me siento... realmente tímido._-pensó el albino. Suspiró con gran resignación y continuó sin pensar en nada. Ya llevaban un largo tiempo caminando, se podía ver como Kazemaru les saludaba de lejos junto a Hiroto y Goenji... ¡Oh, no! ¿G-goenji? Esto iba a salir mal para el platinado.

**-Shi-chan, Mido-chan, Kirino-kun. Apúrense, rápido.**-gritaba Kazemaru a una distancia media de los tres antes nombrados.

_-¿F-fubuki? Nadie me dijo que vendría... pero era de esperarse Ryuuji, Ichirouta y Shirou son los mejores amigos..._-pensaba Goenji en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y ahora, ¿qué hace si Shirou le ve la pulsera de color amarillo? Seguro y le preguntará algo como "¿Y quien es el afotunado?". Haber que excusa se inventaba para no declararse de ese modo.

**-Ts, Fubu-chan, acércate.**-pedía el peliazul, con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

**-¿Sí, Kaze-chan?**

**-Esta es tú gran oportunidad, no la pierdas.**-levantó sus mano, moviendo sus dedos perversamente. Hizo voltear a Shirou y lo empujó. Por su parte, el platinado no entendía las intenciones de Ichirouta hasta que:

**-¡Ni lo pienses, Ichi-chan! ¡Ni pienses en eso!**-se quejaba el lindo joven. Presionó con sus blanquecinos pies. Todos sabemos las intenciones de Kazemaru, ¿verdad? Pues, es empujar a Shirou hasta Shuuya para declararse, pero es algo bastante complicado, pues Shirou es un tímido y lindo moe y Shuuya es... pues es... algo.

**-Hiroto, ¿cómo están tú y Midohelado?**-preguntó el chico peliparado

**-Pues, bastante bien, Goenji-baka.**-respondió con una muy fingida sonrisa y una vena asomando en su frente.-_Como vuelva a llamara Midohelado a Mido-chan, le meto la mano por la boca, le saco los intestinos, los meto en una bolsa y los envío a China para que allá los vendan en el mercado negro, ¡pero con cariño!_

**-No se vale, chicos. No es justo. Son tres contra uno.**-se volvió a quejar el peliplateado, otra vez intentando que no lo empujaran

**-¡Mejor di cuatro!**-decía divertido un peligris oscuro.

**-¡No, Shindou-kun! Tú también no...**-Shirou estaba al borde de la histeria, y de la piscina también, literalmente.

-Allá va, Shirou.-decían todos al unísono empujando fuertemente a Shirou.

-¡Allá voy!-salió disparado hacia la piscina, se tiró de cabeza y pegó un grito enojado.-¿¡Felices!?

-¡No! Aun te queda otra cosa, Fubu-chan...-miró enojado y perverso al chico que se encontraba en el agua.

-Eso si que no...

_-Estos chicos... cada día están peores, pero... Shirou se ve tan... tan... tan sex... ¡quiero decir! Lindo, con esos pelos mojados y ese cuerpo tan sex... ¿¡A quién engañas, Shuuya!? Está claro que Shirou es sexy y ya._

Después de un largo tiempo, el oji gris dejo de estar enojado. Kazeculo (se me quedó ese nombre en la cabeza) llamó a todos los presentes en su casa para "anunciar" algo importante, según él.

**-Oigan, chicos. Acérquense rápido.**-anunciaba (mejor dicho, gritaba histérico) el peliazul.**-Mido-chan, Hiro-kun, vengan acá.**-sonreía con nerviosismo, ¿creen que está celoso? Pues, sí. Su novio, Mamoru Endou no pudo ir por el fútbol.

**-S-si... ¡Sí, Kaze-chan!**-se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde el oji carmín les dijo

**-Déjenme ver sus pulseras, roja y... ¿roja? Se nota mucho**.-rió divertido, realmente sus celos pasaron y se convirtieron en, como no, risa perversa.

**-Este... si-**dijo confuso el peliverde con una gota cayendo desde su nuca.

**-Ahora, ¡BÁJENSE RÁPIDO!-**ordenaba psicópatamente el peliazul.-Kirino y Shindou, ahora ustesdes. _Lo mejor para lo último..._

POV. Goenji y Fubuki

¡No! Ahora se dará cuenta de todo, estúpido Kazeculo.

**-Bien, Goenji y Fubu-chan**-sonreía tan lindo y perverso que asustó a todos.

**-Mejor yo, no voy Kaze-chan, no quie...**-decía nervioso el oji grisáceo.

**-Seee, eso dicen todos, Shirou.**-gruñó Ryuuji.

-...-suspiró el peliazul.-Si eso quieres, Fubusoso... pues no te obligaré.-el peli plata se dirigió veloz hacia el borde de las piscina.-_Creo que será lo mejor, para que la mejor parte llegue..._

**-Voy... c-con él.**-dijo, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, el delantero de fuego.-Oye, Shirou...

-Si vienes a decirme que soy un soso y que no debería haberle dicho eso a Kazemaru... Pues lo siento...-disculpaba el chico con la cabeza gacha.

-No vine a eso, vine para estar contigo, creo que estás... extraño.-se sienta al lado del peliplata.-¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo? Algunos días... te noto bastante distante cuando te hablo...

-¿Y-yo...? pues... no sé. La verdad, me siento extraño, sí, p-pero... no quería molestarte. Pensaba que el estar distante contigo... te haría más feliz...

-¿Deberás? ¿Acaso crees que alejándote de mí... yo... estaría más feliz?

-Pues... sí...-agacho más su cabeza

-Pues, en realidad... es todo lo contrario, ¿sabes? Siempre me agradó estar junto a a ti, pero, nolo comprendía bien, hasta que un día Midorihelado, Kazeculo y KirinoEmo me demostraron el porqué...

-Y... ¿c-cuál es el porqué?-preguntó inconscientemente el joven.

-Pues... míralo tu mismo...-levantó su mano, enseñando así su pulsera amarilla.

-¿Cómo que tienes amarilla? No estabas saliendo con Natsumi

-¿Yo y Natsumi? Estás loquito, Shirou.-abrazó al menor, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-P-pero... yo os vi...

-Déjame explicarte...

**Flash Back**

_-¿Cuándo llegará Shirou? Me prometió venir..._-esperaba impaciente un pelicrema, ya desesperado. Se escuchaba una puerta bastante vieja abriéndose y cerrandose despacio.**-¿Shirou eres tú? ¿N-natsumi?**

**-Goenji-baka, antes de todo y de que te declares a Shirou, quiero confesarte una cosa.**-decía la pelimarrón sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. Ella en verdad odiaba a Fubuki por haberle quitado a Goenji, igual que Fuyuka odiaba a Goenji por haberle quitado a Shirou.

**-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que yo amo a Shi...**-sin darse cuenta Natsumi lo estaba besando, un beso desesperado y, para el oji marrón, asqueroso, él solo tenía ojos para Shirou y para nadie más. La separó bruscamente.-**¿Qué estás haciendo?**-volteó a un lado, viendo a un triste peliplata al borde del llanto. Por otra parte, el peliplateado salió corriendo, intentando aguantar un enorme llanto que, en un momento u otro saldría.**-¡Espera, Fubuki! ¡Natsumi, estúpida! ¿¡Ves lo que ocasionaste!? Eres el diablo.**-regañaba en un enojo total el goleador de fuego. Seguro iba a odiar a Natsumi por toda su vida. Después de estás palabras salió corriendo tras su amado (y sexy) Shirou Fubuki. AL cual no alcanzó, ya que salió mucho antes que el pelicrema y en ese tiempo seguro que le dio tiempo a escapar.

_-Estúpido Goenji... si hubieras querido decirme "Te odio" hábermelo dicho bien... no de esa forma..._

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Y eso es lo que pasó en realidad...**-decía el pelicrema terminando de contar aquella historia..-Pero quiero saber, ¿por qué llevas la pulsera amarilla?

-¿Eh? P-pues porque, b-bueno, es que...-tartamudeaba una y otra vez, sin lograr decir nada, pero, el pelicrema logró adelantarse y decir:

-¿Entonces amas a una persona? ¿Y quien es esa persona?-preguntaba desanimado, saber que su Shirou no lo amaba lo destrozaba por dentro.

**-P-pues... ahorita estoy... hablando con ella... o en este caso... él.**-sonrió, con un sonrojo notable, claro ¿cómo no iba a ser notable si estaba más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto? ¡Oh si! Los otros presentes se estaban deleitando con la escena tan linda de ellos dos, los tres ukes (Kaze, Mido y Kirino) estaban para babear.

-...-Midorikawa chasqueó un par de veces los dedos para llamar la atención de Goenji, pero éste no hacia caso. Midorihelado se hartó y decidió tirar una piedra (que a saber de donde salió) a la nuca de Goenji, ¡bien! Por fin volteó.-¡Haz esto!-hacia unos gesto extraños pero comprensibles, que decían _"Tírate encima suyo y bésalo". _En eso el pelicrema estaba de acuerdo con el peliverde y se abalanzó sobre el peliplateado, dejándolos en una posición bastante embarazosa. Goenji arriba, soteniendo los dos brazos de Fubuki. Shirou debajo con un rubor mucho más notable que el anterior (si es eso posible). Goneji se acercó muy lentamente a la oreja del que yacía en el suelo sonrojado y dijo:

**-Te amo, Shirou-kun...**-pronunció esas palabras y se dispuso a besarlo, cosa a la que el oji gris no puso ninguna resistencia. Varios segundos pasaron (como unos 40, no sé), parecía que ninguno de los dos quería que terminará ese beso. Pero, por el asqueroso oxígeno, se separaron.

**-Shuu...Shuuya...-kun yo... también te amo...**-pronunció un poco nervioso, el ojinegro de pelo verde salió disparado para decir:

**-¡Por favor, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo!**

**-Shirou-kun... ¿te gustaría... ser... m-mi novio?**

**-¡Shuuya-kun! Yo... pues... ¡Me encantaría!**-se tiró al pecho del mayor con una sonrisa tierna.

Así, los días normales para ellos dos se convirtieron en tiernos y románticos, los de estudios en... pues... en cosas perversas que el pelicrema planeaba. Por otra parte Midorikawa y Hiroto se la pasaban estupendo espiando a la nueva pareja, igual que Kirino y Shindou.


End file.
